Crowfeather, LeafPool, & Feathertail Who's Chosen?
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Crowfeather feels lonely in WindClan since Feathertails is dead. He has a change in heart for LeafPool, LionBlaze, and JayFeather. The Kits Of LeafPool & CrowFeather Also Have A Change In Heart For Both Their Parents.


The smoky gray tom looked up into the sky, wishing it were silverpelt once again, his pelt was nearly black in looks and his blue eyes were as dark as the lake. The wind blew in his fur, but the tom didn't shiver nor did he act as if the cool weather bothered him. It was as if the tom had a cold uncareing spirit. A small mottled light brown tabby tom, with amber eyes with white muzzel padded over to the young tom's side, the tabby toms amber gaze was kind as he spoke "Crowfeather, what is wrong?" The dark tom held the lighter toms amber gaze with a strong dark blue gaze, "It's nothing Onestar, why do you ask?" A light pur of amusement rummbled in Onestar's throat. Was something funny? "Crowfeather, you're mentor was Mudclaw and you've taken some of her personality. I know something is wrong it's my job as WindClan leader to know whats wrong with my warriors." Mudclaw. . Crowfeather thought, the fearless WindClan warrior had died long ago, and instead of Mudclaw becoming WindClans new leader since Tallstar died, Onestar had taken his place. Before Crowfeather could answer his new, young leader Onestar had flicked his tail to silence the young warrior, "You're thinking of Feathertail, arn't you Crowfeather?" Suprise rushed through the tom, his leader had known about his love of Feathertail? But, how could this be possibal, the RiverClan she-cat had been dead for moons now and most had forgotten her exept Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight. Quietly, the young tom answered Onestar, "Y-Yes I am Onestar. I'm sorry."

Onestar gazed at Crowfeather with respectable amber eyes, "Crowfeather it is okay, you were in love with that RiverClan she-cat but, then you've fallen in love with Leafpool of ThunderClan. Tell me which one do you love more?" Onestar had asked him a very hard question, which she-cat he had loved more, Crowfeather had three kit's with Leafpool though. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. Sadly, his daughter Hollyleaf was dead, she had died about three moons ago apparently on the same day as another ThunderClan warrior. Ashfur. Feathertail had no kit's with Crowfeather, she died when he was still an apprentice, but the tom had asked to be named Crowfeather for her. So he must've loved her more then Leafpool even though, he had kits with the former ThunderClan medicine cat something about Feathertail made Crowfeather love her more then the other. "I love Feathertail more." Crowfeather had finally answered. Onestar nodded and gazed at the sky, "I bet you are wishing it was silverpelt, so you could atleast try to talk with Feathertail." This was correct, Crowfeather had been seen watching the stars at night, and trying to comuinacate with StarClan, and Feathertail without any luck. Onestar licked the toms ear, "I bet she misses, and loves you too Crowfeather, come we should be getting ready for the sunset patrol." Crowfeather nodded, and the two padded off from where they were and gathered Ashfoot, and Breezepelt for the patrol.

Ashfoot, new WindClan deputy had been silent the whole walk, maybe the she-cat wasn't comfertable surrounded by nothing but toms on the patrol. She had been acting strange with her own clan for some moons now, Crowfeather could guess she missed Morningflower. The elderly she-cat had died infront of her and infront of thier medicine cat, Barkface. "Ashfoot are you well?" Onestar had asked his deputy, the leader was worried she was sick with whatever Morningflower caught. The young she-cat nodded and kept padding on after her clan mates, Crowfeather was shocked to see his son Jayfeather alone on the ThunderClan border. No, Jayfeather is with his mother Leafpool he isn't my responcability, once a half clan, always a half clan. Crowfeather thought heartlessly, even though Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were his kin Crowfeather claimed they meant nothing to him. He was even heartless to his full blooded son, Breezepelt. Onestar gazed at the young blind medicine cat who was sniffing herbs that looked as it were water-mint. "Jayfeather! Do you need assistance?" Onestar called, Crowfeather knew Ashfoot, and Breezepelt were suprised their leader had called over so friendly to another clan cat, espically ThunderClan. Breezepelt leaned over to his father and hissed into his ear hoping Onestar, nor Ashfoot could hear him, "Why is Onestar being friendly with that ThunderClan misfit?" Breezepelts mew came as a hiss.

Ashfoot turned and snapped at Breezepelt, "He is a medicine cat, Breezepelt show respect besides he is you're brother." Breezepelt growled at the deputy, Breezepelt never had respect for the mix clan cats. Jerking away Breezepelt padded back to camp on his own, Ashfoot followed him. "Crowfeather, come let's help Jayfeather," The WindClan leaders order had shocked him but like the loyal warrior he was Crowfeather followed Onestar over the border. "Oh, Hi Onestar, . . . And Crowfeather. Did you need something from ThunderClan?" The young medicine cat didnt direct his blind attetion to Crowfeather, he only focused on Onestar. You fur-ball, fine be that way Jayfeather. The thoughts of Crowfeather faded as he and Onestar helped Jayfeather get water-mint and poppy seeds for the ThunderClan cats, even some for WindClan with Jayfeathers permission of course. "We'll help you to you're camp if you like." Onestar offered and the three cats padded to the ThunderClan camp as one, as if they were in one clan. As Onestar, Crowfeather, and Jayfeather reached ThunderClans camp, Firestar was awaiting them with Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe around him.

"Thank you Onestar, and Crowfeather for assisting Jayfeather with his herbs." the flame colored ThunderClan leader mewed dipping his head, by this time he had sent Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Blossomfall, and Sandstorm on a patrol. Firestar even asked to speak to Onestar in his den for a while, leaving Squirrelflight, and Leafpool with Crowfeather. "Congratulations on you're warrior name Crowfeather." Squirrelflight mewed happily to her WindClan friend. The smoky gray tom never showed a cold heart to Squirrelflight, only because he was her friend. "Hi Crowfeather." Leafpool growled gazing him with angry amber eyes, her sister looked at Crowfeather with sorrow in he rgreen gaze. This was the father of her kits, and yet he never asked about him, nor did he ask how she was doing after Hollyleaf's death. "Leafpool, Squirrelflight." The tom replied sitting down licking his left paw and running it across his whiskers. Leafpool jerked and stood infront of his face, her whisker touching his, "You're not going to ask about Lionblaze or Jayfeather? Or how were doing since Hollyleaf died!" The light brown tabby she-cats amber eyes were blazing by this time, Crowfeather held her gaze with his own blue gaze. Squirrelflight stood to her paws but respectfully Crownfeather flicked his tail for her to sit back down.

"Why should I Leafpool, they have nothing to do with me." Crowfeather's reply came as a cold heartless mew, Leafpool growled and the she-cat drew her paw back swining her claws at Crowfeather. "No!" A yowl erupted from Squirrelflight, instead of hitting the WindClan tom Leafpool's claws raked against the flank of Lionblaze. Leafpool eyes widened, she looked at her son with wide amber eyes, the she-cat licked Lionblaze's flank fericely as she did when they were first born before she asked Squirrelflight to say they were her kits. "Lionblaze.." Crowfeather mewed. The golden warrior gazed at his true father, breatheing heavily from the wound new bleeding heavily on his flank, "Crowfeather, do not upset Leafpool, you love her. Thats why myself, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf were born. You're my kin." Lionblazes brother was already padding over to him, cobwebs and poppy seeds in a leaf bundle. The smoky gray WindClan warrior just sat there wide eyed gazing at his two sons, they'd grown to be a great ThunderClan warrior and an amazing ThunderClan medicine cat. Leafpool sat there on the other side of Lionblaze her head lowered in sadness, her sister licking her ear. With Jayfeather finishing up on Lionblaze he turned to Leafpool, "Don't let rage fool you Leafpool." The tom who was usually grumpy had a calm, happy love filled for Leafpool, he padded over to his mother licking her head. They must've forgiven their mother, good. Crowfeather had thought, he turned to Lionblaze opening his mouth to speak but, Onestar had padded from the den with Firestar next to him. "Time to go Crowfeather, say goodbye to you're family."

The walk back to WindClan seemed endless, a smell reached Crowfeathers nose but he didn't reconize it so it didn't seem to important to him because it smelt a lot like the normal ThunderClan tettoriety. A screach was heard from the direction of the ThunderClan camp, Crowfeather turned to look back, his ears pricked the smell was finally fimilar. Dog! Onestar turned to his warrior, "You smell it too now Crowfeather?" It was as if the WindClan leader was waiting for Crowfeather to acknowlage the scent. The smoky gray tom nodded, his blue gaze didn't leave the path he had followed, looking over his shoulder Crowfeather had felt his whole body turn to return to the ThunderClan camps path. "Go Crowfeather, I smell Leafpool, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather. Mostly, _fresh blood._" Without saying goodbye to Onestar the warrior shot back ready to fight to protect the ThunderClan cats with his own life. Crowfeather was running as fast as lightning, the scent became stronger and he could see a large black dog standing over two cats. Leafpool and Jayfeather! Where was Lionblaze? He should be protecting his mother and brother, as Crowfeather got closer he noticed Lionblaze laying on his side, blood pooring from a wound on his side. No! He thought, jumping on the dogs back raking its back and ears. "Keep you're paws off my kin!" He yowled, the dog threw Crowfeather off and grabbed the tom shaking him fericelly back and forth. It then drogged Crowfeather to the ground leaning close, the WindClan warrior had some fight left in him, Crowfeather raked the dogs throat splitting it. The mighty beast fell to the ground next to him and the tom found himself breatheing heavily, Leafpool, Jayfeather, and even Lionblaze who had some how managed to stand back up raced to his side.

Leafpool gazed at her son with bright amber eyes, "Can you save him Jayfeather?" her eyes flicked to Crowfeather who's once smoky gray pelt that could've been black had now turned red with his blood staining it. The ThunderClan medicine cat shook his head, "Even if I could save Crowfeather, he would be in pain and probally, deaf, blind, and crippled." The she-cat wailed loudly, her heart was breaking as her love lay there dieing. Crowfeather lifted his head even though he was weak from the battle, "I'll still be here for you three, I'll protect you from StarClan, and I will protect my beautiful daughter Hollyleaf. I'm sorry, you're my kin a-," The tom closed his eyes growling from pain. Leafpool started to lick his pelt, incouraging him to continue. "And I love you all. Leafpool Im sorry for heartless to my sons. Forgive me." Leafpool nodded "I do," she looked at her and Crowfeathers two sons, both Lionblaze and Jayfeather nodded their agreement, "We do too." A smile apeared on Crowfeathers face, "I have no regrets now. Goodbye." The WindClan warriors body went limp, and Leafpool couldn't stop herself from yowling his name into the sky.

The tom seemed to be walking on air, it felt strange and he didn't know where he was. The ground was white like clouds. Where am I? He thought, What happened? He pondered this thoughts for many heartbeats. Intil a beautiful light gray tabby she-_cat_ with blue eyes apeared with a black she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail apeared infront of him. "F-Feathertail! And H-Hollyleaf!"

To Be Continued. . . (Maybe)


End file.
